


tamago kake gohan

by pystacyo



Series: pieris melete // 条黒白蝶 [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, but also some domestic stuff, oh of course it is another fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pystacyo/pseuds/pystacyo
Summary: hijikata deals with kagura's obsession of tamago kake gohan.(while gintoki already gave up on that.)





	tamago kake gohan

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!  
> I wrote this prompt a while ago on twitter, and actually quite stuck at the whole mayonnaise stuff I have to write on behalf of hijikata, but it finally finished! XD
> 
> yesterday, gintama 704 marked the end of the series... it was really a beautiful ending, I'm really happy with the finale!  
> (I didn't get emotional yesterday but I get sad suddenly in the bathroom and cry, idk why???)  
> I'm grateful for gintama and what they gave me, the fun ride, the emotional ride, and of course, this ship!  
> No, I won't leave the fandom as the series is finished running, I'll keep on making my prompt and draft and keep writing on my favorite couple of course!
> 
> so here it is!

usually, or rather most of the time, he had his days off spent on snuggling with his boyfriend lazily (that was gintoki’s bad influence, of course). but on his overstayed time with the yorozuya, as he took a week holiday because he had been really busy for the past few months on bunch of cases, he might also became a part of the yorozuya’s household.

it was oddly felt natural and normal for him to woke up at his boyfriend's drooling face in front of him on daily basis, plus it actually bring his inner peace into some kind of relaxation from his work. and after a few days, taking care of the kids with gintoki felt weirdly endearing.

like hell, he didn’t have any experience of a complete loving family but this felt like a family would be like.

hijikata wouldn’t mind to raise one alien daughter that ate the entire contents of the rice cooker and one normal(?) fanboy son. and he was sure, that gintoki feels the same way.

sure, they both came from dysfunctional families, and honestly they never really know how parents or parenting would be like since they both never had one or grow up with any, but somehow it just come naturally to them just like that.

okay, let me continue on what happened on the fourth day of hijikata stays with the yorozuya.

of course, hijikata toshirou have always been a morning person, he woke up by seven even in his day off, wake his boyfriend up (gintoki would grumbled as always and kick hijikata off, “ _it’s too soon to wake me up, bastard!”_ then he’ll go back to sleep until eight.) and asked him what to have for breakfast, sometimes hijikata cooked, other times gintoki cooked, but this time…

kagura told them that she wanted to have a tamago kake gohan for breakfast. again.

which was crazy.

she had them yesterday, and day before yesterday, like hell, he ate that orange glob mix of egg, soy sauce and rice every morning since the first day of his stays. gintoki already protested to the child yesterday, he groaned loudly (again) this morning when kagura said that _it’s tamago kake gohan for breakfast_ , and shinpachi stopped coming for breakfast since the second day another portion of tamago kake gohan served in front of him. shinpachi knew the glutton way too well that he also know when to run away from her. sadly for gintoki, there was no way for him to run away from his own house.

hijikata had to do something about this. at least the kid should have a proper nutrition of balanced breakfast! clearly, it. was. the. lack. of. mayonnaise!

oh no, don’t get him wrong, his tamago kake gohan of course have mayonnaise on it. plus, gintoki’s version added the freaking adzuki since he knew once this tamago kake gohan obsession started, kagura hardly could be stopped.

but the poor child! she should have some more nutrition, like some mayonnaise on top of her tamago kake gohan!

so hijikata was going to start on his lecture of the nutrition and how healthy mayonnaise would be for you and your body, he took a deep breath as he put down his bowl of mayonnaise covered tamago kake gohan. “Kagura, I think you should add some more side dishes or something nutritious for you and your body. look, we have mayonnaise and adzuki beans here,” he said to the girl, starting the conversation slowly as he recommended something that… seemed completely normal. well, for them.

“no way.” she answered shortly as she was really unbothered by the concern in hijikata’s voice. ruining the taste of her tamago kake gohan? nope. no way!

“you see… mayonnaise is full of protein, the umami will give you more impact of deliciousness, but more importantly the nutrition mayonnaise contains! it’s made by eggs—”

kagura one eyed him as she was quietly chewing on her rice, she said nothing at the currently-still-on-his-lecture-of-mayonnaise-and-healthy-nutrition-for-your-body. but like hell she would add mayonnaise or adzuki beans on her precious tamago kake gohan, no. way. 

and gintoki? he kept quiet but actually the bastard was secretly enjoying his morning. he can’t help but noticed the concern hijikata have towards kagura, and it was just… really endearing. and he couldn’t hold that small smile hidden behind his bowl of tamago kake gohan mixed with adzuki beans.

“also the vitamins on the mayonnaise is actually good for your body! look here in the bottle! it contained vitamins A, E and K! they’re important for your body! also—” hijikata continued on, ignoring the smile on gintoki’s face, though he noticed that, of course he would.

after she finished the second bowl of her tamago kake gohan, kagura opened a box of sukonbu and poured it on her third bowl of tamago kake gohan. “there. I added something, alright?”

“what—but—it wasn’t even healthy!” hijikata protested.

but then gintoki tapped his shoulder gently and looked at him dead in the eyes. “it was a waste of your time to tell her what to do, I get your concern. look, I’m concerned too, but at least she’s a yato so she’s hard to die anyway,” gintoki tried to convince hijikata (with a silly reasoning). he took hijikata’s bowl of tamago kake gohan and offered them to hijikata, “go eat your breakfast, don’t we have a movie to watch this evening?”

kagura perked on the statement, they were going to watch movies? on the cinema? ah, adult and their dating stuff! she wanted to go too! even if she has to watch two grown men love affair, which she was already used to watch anyway… “can I go too?” so she asked the couple after the third bowl was finished (it was the last bowl since gintoki made a rule about maximum three bowls of rice in a day).

“no, it’s a date.” gintoki answered shortly in between of chewing on his rice. the man haven’t even finished a bowl and this glutton was actually already finished three? well, damn, this is why they’re poor.

she pouted at him as she complained, “but I want to go too!”

then hijikata added himself here, he was actually okay with that if she wanted to go with them. it could be a good time to spend with the kids, they’re good kids so they deserve a good relaxation time too. so he answered her protest, knowing that gintoki actually wouldn’t mind too, “sure, why not call shinpachi and ask him if he want to go with us or not?”

kagura looked at hijikata excitedly and asked for confirmation as if she couldn’t believe his answer, “really?”

“you heard the man, go on and call him.” gintoki confirmed, pointing at the telephone with his chopstick. then he send a small smile to his boyfriend, thankful that hijikata decided to add the kids to spend some time with them.

gintoki never been this grateful of his life, being with yorozuya and hijikata, there was nothing else that he wanted than being with them safely and happily. life was never easy, he knew that but sometimes he just have to be grateful for what he have at the time. this family.

“okay!” kagura cheerfully claimed. she was really happy, looking at her expression, gintoki decided it really was a good idea after all. she hopped from her seat then excitedly skipped to the phone on gintoki’s desk.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the movie was good enough to made the adults cry and kagura laughing at them (shinpachi was really serious during the movie, it turns out that otsu-chan was on the cast, he cried at the end of the movie, stating that otsu-chan’s acting was really good). when they were walking off the cinema, the men are still crying and kagura was still laughing at them hysterically, making quite a scene for people to look at because of their noisiness. but they wasn’t a weird sight to see, most of edo’s citizen knew gintoki and hijikata regularly went on their dates on the cinema, addition of two kids wasn’t anything weird either.

it was really just yorozuya being yorozuya and gintoki and hijikata being the shameless couple they were. so, nope, nothing weird to see. (few meters later from the cinema, they eventually stopped crying and laughing.)

“oi, let’s go buy some stuff for dinner and breakfast before we go home,” hijikata suggested as he pointed the supermarket just around the corner.

“let’s have fried rice for dinner and fish and miso soup for breakfast, how about it?” gintoki added, proposed _a completely healthy and nutritious foods_ that he hoped kagura won’t completely ruin the moment right here right now and demanded another bowl of tamago kake gohan for breakfast.

then the said kagura, while swirling her umbrella, answered them with a smile on her face, “sure!”

shinpachi sighed contently with a sweet soft small smile on his face, grateful that the tamago kake gohan obsession will be stopped today and he could have a normal food again.

 

 

*******

**Author's Note:**

> (I haven't fully edited this out, I'll go on check on this and eventually edit more of the errors I made from my phone.)
> 
> thank you so much for reading, ily<3  
> I love gintama fandom, I love hijigin/ginhiji fandom, this is the ship that I'm seriously writing multiple of fanfictions that I finally finished, and I'm forever thankful for everyone, gintama, and Sorachi-sensei!  
> of course, I'll keep on going for more!


End file.
